


Искренность

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: — Ты ведь уже сожалеешь, Гэвс? — мягкий вопрос Коннора застаёт врасплох, и язык, высунувшийся, чтобы слизать каплю смазки приходится убрать и нехотя ответить:— Да.В его тоне нет никакой уверенности, и, уж тем более, раскаяния, о чём ему и сообщает Хэнк
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Искренность

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3/status/1256982256813563907
> 
> Где такое пишут онлайн и без регистрации по гейским вторникам:  
> https://www.twitch.tv/riakon7

От невозможности вырваться Гэвин сходит с ума. Любой другой человек оказавшись в его шкуре однозначно задавался бы вопросом — как так вышло, что произошло или почему он оказался на этом самом месте, но Гэвин точно знает ответы на каждый из них, а поэтому не тратит время на пустые попытки восстановить цепь событий, из-за которых он не может двигаться. 

Глупо было бы корить себя за то, что Гэвин был достаточно груб и несдержан с Диком или Коннором — и имел наглость во всеуслышание заявить, что разницы между двумя давным-давно девиантнувшимися робокопами решительно никакой, и ему глубоко насрать кто именно перед ним.

«И если тебе так претит, можешь бежать пожаловаться папочке», — фыркнул Гэвин, прекрасно зная, что к Элайдже — техническому отцу всех андроидов не пойдёт ни один из них — ни старший, ни младший, в единодушном порыве посчитав, что Гэвина уже не исправит ничто. 

Мысли о Хэнке в этом плане у него как-то никогда не возникало — уж слишком легко падает любое возбуждение от таких вещей, но вот то, что именно их лейтенант выпишет его наказание было как раз очень даже предсказуемым.

— Нет, — бормочет Гэвин, понимая — из этого чёртового бутерброда из человека и пары андроидов ему попросту некуда деваться. 

Он бы хотел, прям с большой радостью, так, словно там не согласился расположиться поверх Коннора, и не поддразнивал Ричарда на то, чтобы тот присоединился к их компании, точно зная, что Хэнк-то не устоит. Просто всё стало приобретать совсем другие очертания, едва Гэвин расслабился, и теперь, ему бы выползти, выбраться, но волосы сжимает жёсткая ладонь Дика, а гостеприимно раздвинувший его ягодицы перед Хэнком Коннор держит так крепко, что Гэвин уверен — десять маленьких синяков будут красоваться на заднице уже через какой-то час.

— Пожалуйста, Хэнк, — бормочет он, чувствуя, как запястья выворачивают сильные руки мужчины. Гэвин застрял в этой открытой и беззащитной позе между парой андроидов и долбанным Хэнком Андерсоном, который одной ладонью держит его за запястья, а второй выливает обильно смазку промеж ягодиц.

— Ты же всегда жаловался, что я слишком увлекаюсь подготовкой, — напоминает ему насмешливо Хэнк, — и умолял взять тебя так, без этих «ненужных прелюдий». 

— Но не сейчас, — пытается возразить Гэвин, но его недовольные речи практически сразу же обрываются шипением — ладонь выворачивает руки так, что суставы начинают ныть, и концентрация теряется вместе со сформулированной мыслью. — Я не... не хочу...

— Как и Кон с Диком не хотели сегодня слушать то дерьмо, что ты соизволил на них вылить, — невозмутимо замечает Хэнк, вдавливаясь головкой по не растянутым, крепко стиснутым мышцам, которые Гэвин тщетно пытается расслабить, зная — нужно выталкивать, и тогда легче будет принимать.

То, что он стояком притирается к члену Коннора нисколько не помогает, как и блестящая головка Дика, пробегающаяся игриво по губам и дразнящая чувствительные рецепторы.

— Ты ведь уже сожалеешь, Гэвс? — мягкий вопрос Коннора застаёт врасплох, и язык, высунувшийся, чтобы слизать каплю смазки приходится убрать и нехотя ответить:

— Да.

В его тоне нет никакой уверенности, и, уж тем более, раскаяния, о чём ему и сообщает Хэнк, убирая головку, и, проверив пальцами смазку, снова вдавив её в сжатый сфинктер, неохотно поддающийся таким играм, несмотря на все старания Гэвина сделать с этим хоть что-нибудь, лишь бы только получить его весь в себя.

— Больше чувства, Гэвин, — замечает Хэнк, проталкиваясь глубже и Гэвин замирает, дёргает запястьями, пытаясь вырваться, избавиться от ощущения беспощадного проникновения, и, вместе с тем наслаждаясь им до тёмно-алых искр чиркающих своим жаром по низу живота, — я не слышу в твоём голосе ничего, что заставило бы меня прекратить.

— Или меня, — соглашается иронично Коннор, и только Дик молчит, натягивая чуть отросшие волосы на кулак и вынуждая поперхнуться от того, как его член прокатывается по нёбу своей бархатистой гладкостью, беспрепятственно проникая глубже.

Гэвину сложно выражать искренность сейчас — да, он не может вмешаться в ситуацию, но, на самом деле, он искренне наслаждается тем, что происходит. 

Ему нравится собственная распутность, беззащитность, и неотвратимость такого рода наказания. Нравится чувствовать как любая попытка избежать его, скрыться, пресекается жёстком и уверенно — славный способ снова почувствовать себя как на работе, только по ту сторону и быть наказанным неотвратимой рукой их домашнего строгого закона. И даже то, что Хэнк толкается горячей крупной головкой по не растянутым мышцам доставляет особенный кайф, воплощая старые фантазии, которые Гэвин лелеял столько времени, пытаясь найти способ заставить сделать то, что ему хочется, пускай даже все трое были резко против.

Внутри каждый орган сводит, стягивает сладостно от предвосхищения момента, когда огромный член погрузится в него полностью, до самого корня, заставляя сходить с ума и истекать смазкой, когда колени будут дрожать в попытке расслабиться и принять вторжение благостно, как и полагается. Гэвин даже готов поспорить, что кончит от одного лишь проникновения, ведь он всегда кончает, стоит только Хэнку натянуть его на себя, задевая все самые чувствительные точки одновременно.

Идеально-крупный, рельефный, горячий и тяжёлый член стоит того, чтобы посвящать ему песни, читать стихи, но больше всего, конечно, того, чтобы сжиматься на нём горячим узким каналом, крича имя обладателя словно приказ и молитву одновременно, пока судороги опустошают тело, выпотрашивая до состояния оболочки, в которой не осталось ни сил, ни здравого рассудка.

Вот только желанное проникновение от Гэвина так же далеко, как Китай пешим ходом — Хэнк предпочитает дразнить вход с самыми восприимчивыми нервными окончаниями, проникая одной только головкой, протискиваться по не податливым мышцам, разминая их для себя, словно бы, даже, утрамбовывая внутренности потрясающей плотью и оставляя внутри тела свой знак, тогда как Коннор пережимает член Гэвина ладонью у основания — на всякий случай.

Стоит признать, что они слишком хорошо знают как сделать Гэвину максимально хорошо, ведь такая осторожность совсем ненапрасна — он действительно может кончить от умелой стимуляции, и совсем не нужно долбить его по простате — достаточно дразнить чувствительные нервные окончания кончиками пальцев, игриво проникая и растягивая на манер ножниц, как всё его сознание утечёт, а мышцы скрутит в сладком спазме, сожмёт до состояния перетянутой пружины, прежде чем даровать ему такую расслабленность, после которой с ним вообще можно будет делать что только вздумается.

— Гэв, — Дик звучит почти нежно, стоит лишь вытянуть губы, растягивая их на плоти и совершенно порнушно сдавить головку губами, зная, что ровно такая же сейчас прокатывается по его анусу, дразнясь так, что хочется взвыть.

Коннор и Дик заказали себе дубликаты размеров Хэнка, и Гэвин почти уверен — то, что в одном из наказаний ему пришлось рассказать за отчего он в совершенно неистовом восторге от толстого, перевитого венами, тяжёлого и горячего члена Хэнка сыграло в подобном выборе не последнюю роль. Он бы сказал, мол, резко против, или ему и одного старикана вроде как более чем достаточно с его огромным хером, но на самом деле Гэвин просто молча тащится от этого. Три — куда лучше чем один, полагает самая извращённая и ненасытная часть сознания.

И все трое, похоже, в курсе, что у него есть небольшой кинк, крохотная деталь, которая может свести с ума просто самим фактом: вздумай Дик толкнуться до самого основания, как его горло будет чувствовать себя так же как задница — наполненным до краёв, растянутым и подчинённым каждым из этих андроидов и самим Хэнком.

Быть подчинённым теми, кто заставляет сходить с ума во всех смыслах — не в этом ли самое крутое, что вообще когда-либо с ним случалось? Безоговорочно довериться, зная, что вред не будет нанесён, а каждое слово, каждый звук, каждое «нет» будет истолковано правильно — так, что он будет максимально доволен.

— Гэви, — мягко повторяет Дик, и от его невинного тона напарник сыпется не хуже, чем от крупной головки, что под разными углами тянет несчастный сфинктер, заставляя его едва ли не плакать от обилия ощущений, переплетающихся с тем как Коннор уверенно надрачивает ему, делая буквально всё, что нравится Гэвину, но не позволяя кончить.- Неужели ты и правда не видишь между нами разницы?

Мягкая ладонь Дика устраивается на затылке и тот тянет за пряди чуть на себя, заставляя Гэвина поперхнуться, едва головка упирается в гортань.

— Или ты просто решил ссучиться, потому что желал, чтобы мы указали заигравшемуся псу своё место? — голос Хэнка прокатывается по мышцам, заставляет сжиматься на нём до безумия тесно, так, что если бы не Коннор, удерживающий его в постоянном состоянии «секунды до», то можно было бы кончить хорошенько сжавшись на нём, вдавив упругую плоть в собственную простату до фейерверков под веками. Гэвин только смотрит в серо-голубые глаза, чувствуя, как его собственные руки отпускают, показывая — делай, что вздумается.

Он волен вырываться, отбиваться, но вместо ненужных, по-настоящему пустых телодвижений он сам разводит ягодицы в стороны посильнее, зная, — может быть это добавит синяков к десятку мелких отметин оставленных Коннором, но так даже лучше. Гэвин уже предвкушает то, как завтра будет стоять совершенно голый напротив ростового зеркала в гостиной и рассматривать ягодицы, отыскивая каждую самую крохотную гематому и придирчиво сравнивая их с собственными пальцами, чтобы только точнее воспроизвести в памяти то, что происходит сейчас.

Нетерпение — вот, пожалуй, и всё, что демонстрирует сейчас Гэвин, оставаясь максимально искренним. Желание, страсть, отчаянную похоть, которая перетягивает горло спазмом, когда между его губ ходит горячая плоть Дика, неторопливо потрахивающего в рот, и медленно оглаживающего Гэвина по щекам под увлечённым взглядом Коннора.

— А может быть ты просто хотел оказаться беспомощным? — предполагает несколько игриво тот, и Гэвин замирает всем телом, чувствуя, как его сковывает. Ни единого разу они не обсуждали почему он ведёт себя так в постели и совершенно иначе вне её — Гэвину казалось, что такие вещи максимально далеки от того, что нужно озвучивать, на самом деле, просто потому, что его это чертовски смущает. Краска обжигает щеки, спускается до шеи, и вызывает у Коннора довольную ухмылку. — О, похоже, у нас джекпот.

Гэвин точно знает, какая последовательность действия привела его сюда, как так оказалось, что он сыр в этом огромном бутерброде, ведь он слишком долго хотел сбросить с себя груз всякой ответственности, передать контроль над собой в чужие руки, но даже не догадывался как об этом сказать. Заговорить о подобном — сколько нужно иметь мужества? Даже при том, что в нём нет сомнения — его поймут, примут, никто не посмеётся и не осудит, просто понимая, принимая и соглашаясь с подобной постановкой вопроса.

Хотя, казалось бы — ты живёшь с коллегой, трахаешься с ним и ещё парой андроидов — и всё это одновременно, то какие вообще могут быть проблемы в выражении собственных желаний?

Могут, как оказалось, и достаточно крупные. Каждый раз, когда он пытался завести об этом разговор, гортань перехватывало, слова застревали в глотке, не в силах сдвинуться ни вперёд, ни назад, и даже промямлить нечто невнятное было уже запредельно трудно, а теперь...

— Ты же хороший мальчик, Гэвин, — тяжёлая рука Хэнка опускается в волосы, погружаясь рядом с фалангами Дика, и тот выпускает его, позволяя Хэнку потянуть Гэвина на себя за пряди, прогибаясь в спине и притираясь к Коннору снизу животом и сосками.

Он хватается за его покатые плечи, выгибаясь и надеясь, что сейчас Хэнк возьмёт его как следует, отдерёт так, что в глазах помутнеет и мозги превратятся в сопливую, ничего не соображающую жижу, а два охрененных андроида помогут в этом их доблестному лейтенанту, доводя до того состояния, когда нельзя воспринимать реальность адекватно.

«Ну же, ну же, ну же, ну же», — на повторе стучит в голове молоточками, но рот выдаёт совершенно лживое и отвратительное:

— Не надо...

Этот выдох не может обмануть решительно никого, и лишь прикрывает ранимую гордость Гэвина. От чего? Он и сам не знает, но без этого было бы ещё труднее.

— Тише, — в стандартных интонациях Дика проглядывает нежность — Гэвин слишком хорошо научился распознавать даже оттенки чувств у того андроида, который имеет проблемы с выражением эмоций.

Возможно ли, что именно поэтому его сегодняшние слова были всеми восприняты правильно? Привычные распознавать самые тонкие эмоции у дефектного на них после девиации Дика с Гэвина все трое считывают их с лёгкостью настоящих гуру, для которых чужая душа — открытая книга, пока у неё есть лицо и самые мелкие движения 

Между Диком и Коннором, одной рукой надрачивающим два их члена, а другой принимается изучать грудь и пощипывает проколотые соски, разница такая, что перепутать их просто невозможно. Для этого нужно быть слепым и тупым, а такие люди не получают высокое звание «детектива» досрочно, вот только он всё-таки решил, что это лучший способ быть сегодня плохим мальчиком.

Получить свою меру беспощадно-сладкого наказания.

— Тебе нужна твёрдая рука, да? — насмешливые интонации Кона сводят с ума, особенно, когда застрявший в этом положении — между двух тел, с пальцами в волосах, которые не дают ему лечь обратно на Коннора — Гэвин видит поводок с ошейником в руках Дика.

Простая полоска кожи с пробитыми кольцами для фиксации, которая может не только удержать домашнее животное от попыток сбежать или кинуться на кого-то, но и дать невероятной силы волну возбуждения человеку, который не умеет держать себя как следует в руках.

— Нужно знать, что за тобой присматривают, и не дадут тебе творить херню, а? — добавляет Хэнк, помогая Дику затянуть долбанный ошейник и его края чуть впиваются в кожу, а сам он оказывается настолько узким и тесным, что дышать ещё тяжелее.

— Нет, — шипит Гэвин, и знает — все они понимают, что это «да» — очередная ложь, не способная обмануть никого. Искренность, прикрытая неправдоподобным враньём.

Головка протискивается глубже, и Гэвин стонет глухо, чувствуя властное давление на шее, и подчиняется руке Дика, который вынуждает его опустится обратно, наматывая поводок на кулак.

— Ты так течёшь, — доверительно сообщает Коннор и размазывает смазку по головке. Его кончики пальцев бьются током — и те, что выкручивают пробитый сосок, и те, которые дразнят член, и от этого Гэвина трясёт.

Дрожь — вначале мелкая, едва заметная, а после крупная, сотрясающая всё тело — выдаёт его с головой. Задница сжимается прямо на чёртовом члене, и, если бы Гэвин смог, то кончил бы, но Кон слишком внимателен к этому.

— Горячий и сладкий мальчик, — хвалит его Дик, натягивая длинную полосу чёрной кожи сильнее и заставляя взять не только головку члена в рот, но и глубже пропустить её.

Горло точно будет першить и саднить, но сейчас на это решительно наплевать, потому что Хэнк протискивается в него сзади, не давая отойти от жара, опаляющего внутренности изнутри, а Коннор добавляет чёртовой руке жёсткую вибрацию.

— Который время от времени тот ещё непослушный нарывающийся пёс, — с каждым словом Хэнк толкается всё глубже, и Гэвина распирает.

Кажется, он сейчас умрёт, оказавшись одновременно нанизанным на большой хер Дика, от которого довольно быстро начинает ныть челюсть, и такой же — Хэнка, каждую вену которого он может обрисовать по памяти даже в таком, практически нестабильном состоянии — его задница чувствует их так, что, похоже, слепок органа можно делать с неё используя вместо формовки.

Гэвина трясёт до ужаса от того как ему хорошо, он цепляется за бёдра Дика, за плечи Кона, и пытается удержаться на краю, не сорваться, дать себе хотя бы небольшую передышку и выдохнуть, наконец, прежде, чем они перейдут к самому интересному.

Вот только ошейник сдавливающий горло не позволяет, и Гэвин всё-таки падает, трясётся, чувствуя, что его ждут. Не смотря ни на что, Хэнк не толкается, пока он кончает, доводя до самой настоящей истерики, он дожидается его вместе с Диком, и Коном, и все трое приходят в движение лишь тогда, когда особенно сильная дрожь спадает.

«Блять, блять, блять!» — хочется взвыть Гэвину уже через секунду, потому что от этого на самом деле не проще — всего его нервные окончания обострены до боли, и то, как размашисто Хэнк входит в него, и покидывает чёртову задницу, приносящую её и удовольствия поровну ощущается как невыносимо сладкая пытка. Если бы Гэвин мог сейчас говорить и ему дали бы выбор — прекращать или продолжать, он бы, наверняка ответил, «прекращать» — и толкнулся бы на член снова, потому что это словно наркотик.

Ему в жизни не понять тех, кто предпочитает синтетический кайф вроде «красного льда», хотя, у них ведь никогда не было двух охуенно горячих андроидов и одного не менее охуенно горячего человека, верно?

Они не знают каково это — чувствовать заботливые пальцы Дика, стирающие слюну, которая собирается на подбородке, пока он толкается ему в глотку, будто пытаясь загнать тяжёлый член ещё глубже, вытрахать прямо в горло, манипулируя поводком так, словно Гэвин его собственность.

И, конечно, им никогда не узнать насколько бывает охуенно, когда твой член прижимают к другому, покалывающему искрами разрядов, сжимая его в вибрирующей ладони, и чувствуя как мягкие пощипывания мошонки превращаются в жёсткие, доводя удовольствие до грани с пыткой. 

А вот Гэвину такой тип ласк вполне знаком, и тот блядский кайф, который он ловит, чувствуя, как крупная головка полностью выскальзывает из тела прежде, чем снова погрузится в него, то сводящее с ума возбуждение, которое контролирует Коннор, и которое обносит ему голову так же сладко, как и удовольствие от того что на чувствительных рецепторах по внутренней стороне рта прокатывается бархатистая головка, а после уверенная рука заставляет его брать так глубоко, как Гэвин только может, пока ему позволяет рвотный рефлекс. 

Это душе любого «красного льда», «синей пыли» и другого синтетического дерьма, которое вообще можно найти на улицах Детройта. Его кайф вызывает такое же привыкание, и именно потому Гэвин разводит ягодицы пошире, придерживая их пальцами для Хэнка, и поэтому закатывает глаза, чувствуя как Коннор прижимается губами к его шее, оставляя сочные метки на пару дюймов ниже ошейника, пока Дик, за затылок и поводок натягивает его на себя.

Быстрее. Быстрее. Быстрее.

Желание рвёт ему голову и сводит с ума, всё тело сжимается, словно перед ударом, но этого, похоже недостаточно, и Гэвин совсем себя не контролирует вибрирующе выстанывая, хныча, раскачиваясь в полубреду, и пытаясь достичь ускользающего по вине Кона оргазма. 

— Извинись, — снова велит Хэнк, и Дик даёт ему сказать всего пару слов прежде, чем опять занять рот своим охрененно горячим членом.

— Простите! Простите! — хриплый голос Гэвина сейчас совсем непохож на тот, которым он сыпал сегодня своими язвительными замечаниями. Сорванный, надсаженный, он больше походит на утробный вой, чем на дерзкий баритон, и Гэвина рвёт от удовольствия.

Мучительно, отчаянно, так, что рассудок тает и плавится, оставляя оголённые нервы на растерзание каждому из их квартета — любой сейчас может тронуть его, ткнуть туда, где Гэвин точно сломается, останется один на один с пропастью собственного возбуждения, с мучительной гордостью и невыносимым отчаянием, которое может обрушится на него, стоит хоть кому-то из них троих сделать даже самый маленький неверный шаг.

Вот только Коннор впивается губами в основание шеи, и водит кулаком так правильно, что по коже пробегают толпы мурашек, Дик заглядывает в глаза, ослабляя хватку на ошейнике и улыбается с такой искренней любовью, что сердце обдаёт теплотой и нежностью, а Хэнк, загнав член до самых яиц, так, что его тяжёлый ствол надавливает прямо на простату жмётся к спине и выдыхает ему куда-то в затылок: «Хороший мальчик».

Гэвин не знает, что он плачет — он почти не чувствует как слёзы текут по щекам, ведь напряжение, терзавшее его так долго отпускает вместе с оргазмом, и он плавится между ними тремя словно сыр, у которого не остаётся другого выбора, кроме как подчиниться жару.

Строптивый детектив растекается, вздрагивает и всхлипывает, стоит только Дику выйти из его рта и поцеловать медленно, нежно, слизывая искусственное семя с сочным вкусом шалфея и фруктовой сладостью с его губ. Вибрация ладони и треск электричество утихают и от Коннора, и тот только водит кончиком языком по оставленным меткам, явно наслаждаясь тем, насколько яркими они вышли, а Хэнк сжимает свои чёртовы зубы на плече так, что Гэвина подбрасывает, и он снова стискивает растянутый, растревоженный и подчинённый огромным невероятно приятным членом проход на нём.

— Понравилось? — фырканье Хэнка Гэвин встречает залитыми краской кончиками ушей и чуть содрогается.

— Да, — наконец, он выдыхает, и получает три одновременных объятия — куда больше, чем он думал, что получит сегодня.

— Почаще будь искренним, — советует ему Коннор, и Гэвин слабо кивает, успокоенный, умиротворённый и совершенно обессилевший.

Пожалуй, в другой раз он и впрямь попросит прямо дать ему то, что так сводит его с ума в горячих фантазиях.

Чуть-чуть позже. Когда ему хватит на это мужества.

Но, если и нет, то его трое возлюбленных прекрасно поймут Гэвина Рида даже без слов.


End file.
